


【TSN/ME】Beginning of Hunting（狼化，PWP，一发完）

by DardoMoon



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, M/M, Wolf Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 06:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18255839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DardoMoon/pseuds/DardoMoon
Summary: 狼王Mark的伴侣Eduardo在捕猎中受伤了，Mark将它带回并让它沾染上自己的气味。





	【TSN/ME】Beginning of Hunting（狼化，PWP，一发完）

**Author's Note:**

> 架空，完全兽化，不会出现人物对话。有捕猎血腥、角色受伤描写，如有不适请立刻点×。

河流解冻，Facebook雪山的狼群化整为零，全部散落在初绿的帕罗奥图草原，迎接严寒之后春季的到来。对于狼来说，上升的温度意味着冬眠猎物的回归，至少成年狼不必担心自己会饿肚子，而母狼也能奶水充足地养育幼崽，高贵的生命得以延续和壮大。  
同样是食肉动物，狼其实并不总是成群结队的，通常在暖季，它们会独自或和伴侣一起捕猎嬉戏、出入巢穴，就算是关系很好的伙伴，也不会在对方的领地内逗留许久。它们对于领地权和所有血腥的猎食者同样敏感。当气温渐渐变低，雪花凝结在河流上时，散居的狼才会化零为整，依靠群体的力量维持生计。  
所以群族中像Mark和Eduardo这样亲密同行的公狼很罕见。  
Sean是狼群中鬼点子最多、消息最灵通的狼，冬日里大家捕猎过后聚成一个一个的圈儿，它在哪个圈子里都吃得开。尤其是年轻漂亮的小母狼们，特别愿意围绕着它，若不是被家长呵斥，恐怕狼群的数目又要扩大了。作为一只聪明的狼，Sean早在Mark成为狼王之前就看出它是有头脑的狼，捕猎时有意和Mark分享猎物珍贵的内脏，期望它能打败那些不中用的草狼后给自己谋士的职位。它很清楚，自己的身段不够强壮，奔跑时的爆发力也不及许多狼，所以它从未觊觎狼王的位置，默认隐退在身后，帮助Mark扫除了通向王座的几个关键障碍。每年为了捍卫狼王的宝座，历任的狼王还可能会有生命危险，况且比起被后起之辈打败，狼的自尊也会受到很大的打击，会独自离开狼群孤独终老，凄惨地死去。Sean宁愿地位低一些、分到的猎物次等一些，也不愿去过那样的生活。  
不过Mark着实令Sean好奇。去年它为了献媚，给Mark挑选了几只狼群中非常貌美出众的母狼，从青涩羞赧到成熟风骚应有尽有，Mark冷着脸把它们都赶走了。若Mark只是群族中普通的狼也就罢了，但是狼王的后代也是群族中的期盼，优秀的基因结合才能有强大的幼崽，也非常有利于群族发展。Sean有些担心，所以今天它在捕猎之余来到了Mark领地的附近。  
隔着老远它就闻到了Mark领地标记的味道。  
正午已过，Sean在边界没走几步就看到了Mark。和狼王一起的还有那只公狼，Eduardo。Eduardo腹部和爪子都是纯白，脊背上的灰色杂毛在阳光下泛着蓝，有着北落基山狼的血统，毛色较浅，耐力很强，在白天和雪天隐匿捕猎时非常占优势。Sean很意外，它们原本在群族中就走得很近，只是亲密到能进入彼此领地，这种情况它还是第一次见。Mark和Eduardo正在合力追逐一只野猪，它们前后夹击配合得很好，已经把凶悍的猎物逼得陷入绝境。野猪恼怒地喷着响鼻，摇晃着肥美的耳朵和尖长的獠牙。Mark的神态看起来很轻松，好像不是在捕猎而是散步。Eduardo因为追逐的疲惫有些松懈，野猪瞅准这个空档猛地向它冲来，Eduardo急忙一跃避开，说时迟那时快，Mark闪电般赶上来落在野猪背上，对着肩胛中心凹陷——也就是动脉的地方狠狠咬了下去。  
一汪滚烫的血顿时从Mark嘴里迸溅出来。  
野猪发出凶猛的吼叫。  
动脉被咬断意味着死神临近，在求生欲的作用下，野猪像忘记疼痛一样一边拼命奔跑，一边扭着粗壮的脖子试图把Mark甩下来——狼相对于老虎和狮子，体型是轻很多的，它们和猎豹一样胜在短时间的爆发和同伴之间的合作。Mark虽然被摇得有点晕，却像蚂蝗一样牢牢叮在猎物身上，继续撕扯着野猪的背。已经明白过来的Eduardo追赶着野猪，奔跑时身体的线条极其流畅，头渐渐压低形成一个方便扑咬的姿势。Sean为Eduardo捏了把汗，看上去它是想要去咬野猪的屁股，但是这样的情况下很有可能被野猪在奔跑中一脚踢成瞎子或者残废。如果想要成功，恐怕是难上加难。  
咬得满脸是血的Mark也没有白费功夫，野猪的速度明显越来越慢，Mark撕咬的疼痛把它求生的意志消磨得越来越弱，在它第一次因为疼痛而略微颤抖了一下腿时，Eduardo看准了时机，伸过头去一口咬住了野猪膘肥肉嫩的宽臀，但它没有像其他狼那样习惯性地咬下一块肉，而是高高跃起——Sean明显看到野猪半空中向后踢开的蹄子堪堪擦过Eduardo的下巴，若是Eduardo没有这么做，恐怕现在不是下巴被踢碎就是脑震荡——野猪也因为这一下攻击而重重摔倒，此时落地的Eduardo毫不犹豫连皮带肉撕扯下一大块野猪的臀肉。  
猎物终于在惨叫中轰然倒地。  
Mark跳下来，和Eduardo彼此检查身上有没有受伤。它们亲密得像是兄弟，Eduardo甚至舔了舔Mark唇吻周围的血迹，Mark神情温柔，鼻尖轻触Eduardo的下巴，赞赏它刚才的行为，看上去自然得像是它们经常这么做。Sean有些吃惊，要知道Mark平时在群族中从未对任何一只狼有过这样的动作，不论公母，它似乎一直是一个孤傲的狼王，直到Sean今天窥见了它性格中的另一面，和这一面呈现的对象。  
三只狼谁都没有注意到，那头野猪摇摇晃晃地站起来，或许是觉得自己注定要死在这里了，它想的居然不是先逃跑，而是用尽全力勾着脖子，獠牙对着距离它最近的Eduardo刺去。Sean远远的只看到Eduardo被撞开了一段距离，Mark给了野猪最后的致命一击，它的头左右摇摆了两下，嘴角流出血沫，两眼失去神采，终于不动了。

 

獠牙在Eduardo左边的腹部豁出一条很长的口子，从肩窝到小腹，虽然不深，但是失血的速度很快。Mark舔着它的伤口，用唾液帮它清理和消毒。  
Eduardo试图站起来，但是刚才似乎伤到了肩膀上的筋肉，“欧呜”出声摔了回去。  
Mark瞪它一眼，舌头却柔软小心地舔着出血口。  
原本观战的Sean只看到Mark，躺下的Eduardo被草丛遮挡了视线，它忽略了此时掠过脊背和额头的风，微微探头想要看清，前爪轻轻搭在了一旁的树根上。  
风把它的气味送进了Mark鼻子里。  
而此时Sean也看到了受伤的Eduardo，Mark趴在它身上，独占欲明显地将它圈护在自己身下，好像Eduardo才是它的母狼。Sean吃惊之余，发现Mark抬起了满是血污的脸正在向自己这边看来。  
狼王那双钴蓝色的眼睛把它吓得立刻缩回了头。  
怎么了？Eduardo轻轻叫了一声，Mark转过脸来继续为它舔着伤口。没事。  
Sean这个八卦的家伙是没有夺走自己王位胆量的。Mark想，随它去吧，正好它想在今年冬天公开自己和Eduardo的关系，让Sean给那些老人们打打预防针也好。它没有繁育后代的想法，Eduardo也没有，比起群族的利益，多数时候狼王的孩子从小就有比别的狼崽更多的危险。与其这样每天提心吊胆不如不要，如果到时候Eduardo想要孩子了，领养一只失去双亲的孩子也没问题。残忍地说，这样的孩子一到冬天就变多起来。  
血止住了，Mark趴下来开始和Eduardo享用猎物。夕阳在它们身后拖长了两个温暖的影子，慢慢甜蜜地重叠成一个。  
Sean有些不可思议地想，难道……

 

Eduardo拒绝让Mark像父母叼幼崽一样把自己拖回洞穴，它宁愿第二天早晨才爬回家也不要那么丢脸。Mark也没有再强迫它，一点点让它倚靠着走回了洞穴。  
它刚累倒在地上，Mark就压上了它的背。  
Eduardo喉咙里传出不满的抱怨，至少让它休息一下，Mark却已经开始殷勤地舔它的耳朵和侧颈，嘴里还有猎物那股引诱的味道，两只前爪不容拒绝地压住它的。Eduardo知道自己阻止不了它，而且它自己也不是那么想阻止——只是这理所当然的态度真让它恼火。它佯怒地咬了咬Mark搭在前面的右爪，什么都没留下，Mark被挑逗得心情愉悦，一只后腿勾着Eduardo的仿照性交在它股沟上方磨蹭，尾巴时不时碰缠在一起，迷惑着Eduardo和它一起兴致盎然。

 

站在边界的Sean犹豫不决，不知道刚才Mark有没有看到它。它壮着胆子站在原地等了会儿，却没见狼王的身影，一抬头Eduardo正一瘸一拐地挨着Mark走路。它们靠得那么近，像是恨不得长在一起。捕猎受伤的Eduardo明显心情不佳，Mark耐心地安慰着它，Sean远远听见几声埋怨，狼王停下脚步，它以为Mark要发火，结果Mark眼含笑意地任由Eduardo推了自己两下，然后它们又挨在一起同行。  
Sean感觉自己嘴里塞满了又酸又苦的犬类口粮。  
这次它注意着风向，好奇驱使着它闯入狼王的领地。Mark和Eduardo是兄弟吗？Mark是灰狼亚种，浑身遍布麻黄色的纹路，只有两颊和下巴是白色的。毛色和品种的差别，有没有可能是同父异母？直到两只狼几乎消失在自己的视野里，Sean才走进领地，循着气味来到它们休息的地方。  
那是一个天然的石洞，旁边换出来的草堆意味着它们已经在这里生活一段时间了。Sean藏在不远处的两棵枯树后面，腐败和泥土的气息掩盖了它身上的味道。它注意到离自己十几步的地方铺着和周围草丛一样草皮做的陷阱，不由暗暗感叹狼王的心计。  
接着洞穴里传出几声叫喊，急切又亲昵，夹杂着Mark的声音和奇怪而熟悉的呜咽——Sean对这呜咽太熟悉了，它经常和一些小母狼幽会时搞得它们神魂颠倒的时候就会有这种叫声，难道这里有其他的母狼吗？它嗅了嗅，周围除了Mark和Eduardo没有其他狼的气味了。它倒想知道是谁能让Mark保护得这么紧密，比它之前挑选的那些母狼都要好。  
Sean小心翼翼地靠近洞穴，首先看到了Mark耸动的后背。  
那母狼的确有一个很翘很风骚的屁股，紧绷打颤的后腿也透着一股纤细的媚态。Mark粗鲁地顶弄着、舔着身下的那只狼，看起来征服欲被完全激起，母狼漂亮的毛被舔得发亮，前半身隐藏在黑暗中，像是神灵不愿被看到的珍宝。正当Sean觉得这只母狼似乎别样眼熟的时候，它转到左边，看到了非常熟悉的伤口，它甚至刚刚才见过它。  
Sean目瞪口呆，原来那只“母狼”是Eduardo。

 

Eduardo觉得Mark像是把它自己顶了进来，莽撞、野蛮又不讲道理，阴茎不停地操着它柔嫩的穴肉，即使它们没有成年就已经开始做这件事了，好像更早以前它们就接受也认定了彼此唯一又忠诚的关系。Mark掠夺的气息喷在它的脸颊，Eduardo轻柔失神的呻吟随着Mark的动作忽高忽低，它因为快感仰着头呼吸，Mark低头在它身上半认真半开玩笑地噬咬，酥麻和轻微的疼痛之间带着爱欲的虐待让Eduardo的下体也肿胀起来，这让它不得不把臀部翘得更高以免过早射精，又方便Mark更顺利地插入自己。  
Mark心领神会地操进深处抽插起来。它们做什么都很有默契，捕猎如此，做爱更是。  
阴茎在它身体里明显活动艰难，那个东西变大了太多，除非Mark在Eduardo身体里高潮射精，否则它们就得永远这样贴在一起。Eduardo的穴肉紧紧吸着Mark的阴茎，它渴望和Mark一起达到高潮，渴望自己的身上全都是Mark占有的痕迹，不管是不是在发情期，它和Mark永远只会因为对方发情。它在混乱的情欲中没有注意到洞口吹进来的风里有不属于这里的气息，Mark吻着它的动作陡然停下，和身下激烈的纠缠一起。  
狼王脸上的柔情在眨眼间消失，它磨动着下颌，吊起嘴角从喉咙里发出阴沉的警告。  
是Sean。刚才在领地外Mark可以不计较，现在它已经闯进了自己的领地，性质就完全变了。更何况从气味判断它离这里并不远，Eduardo和自己做爱的样子很有可能被看到。想到这里，Mark愤怒得想立刻撕烂Sean。它向洞口跑了两步想看看这家伙藏在哪里，枯树林中Eduardo设好的陷阱发出沉闷的声响。  
就让Sean叫天天不应叫地地不灵吧，Mark恨恨地想，等明天睡醒再想怎么处置这家伙。  
它这一跑不要紧，不能和它分开的Eduardo被它卡在身体里的阴茎向前拖了一段距离，它怕碰到左边的伤口结果偏右翻过了身体，急得它蹬了Mark两脚。搞什么！  
但随即它也闻到了那股味道，胆敢侵犯这片领地的狼，下场所有狼都非常清楚。  
Mark这才发现自己的伴侣窘迫的样子，转过身来重新压住Eduardo的身体。这个姿势让它们离彼此更近，黑暗中能看到对方发着微光的眼睛。Eduardo舔着Mark脸上已经干涸的猪血，它也想让Mark沾染上自己的味道，让那些讨厌的小母狼离它远点。  
尽管它知道Mark不会理那些狼，它还是忍不住这样想并且这样做。  
Mark插进更深，阴茎一次次捅开原本稚嫩的穴肉，接着在里面胀大，因而它必须进攻得更加迅猛才能迎来高潮。Eduardo缩在两边的腿被操得无力地跟着兔子般一晃一晃，Mark热烈又结实的胸膛压在它身上，跳动的心脏烫着它的身体。它叫都叫不出来，两只搭在Mark肩膀上的前爪完全收敛锋芒，仰着头任由Mark把呼吸埋进它的颈窝贪婪而失控地嗅闻它的气味。终于，Mark在高潮后射精，Eduardo觉得自己湿得像个水潭，它抱住Mark，主动迎接精液射进自己的身体深处。  
而对它欲望强烈的Mark从来不会像别的狼那样在这时候停止性爱等待漫长的射精完成。  
所以Eduardo扭着自己有力的腰，它的血统中注定它会有这样一副强健又不失美感的腰肢，让Mark疯狂和着迷。它配合着Mark抽插的动作挺动，此时窒息的快感对它来说才真正来临。随着射精，Mark的阴茎也慢慢变得出入顺利，再加上精液黏稠的润滑，Eduardo被操得眼睛泛泪，呜咽也变得不着调，听上去像是求饶，却引诱得Mark更想大力地操它。在阵阵快感的袭击下，Eduardo被操射了，精液喷了一些在Mark身上，不过它们谁都不在乎。  
夜晚来临了，月亮的光辉洒在草地上，湿重的夜露从叶片滴落。Mark终于射精完成，两只狼都被快感弄得有点头昏脑胀。它趴在Eduardo身上享受伴侣在性爱后的温存，过了一会儿才把阴茎拔出来。湿润的精液从穴口流下沾湿了尾巴，Eduardo哆嗦着发出一声轻哼。Mark从它身上下来，舔着它腹部被自己弄乱的毛，还有射得乱七八糟的阴茎。Eduardo被舔得呼吸急促，尾巴贴着地面扫来扫去。Mark滚烫的狼舌舔到了刚才被射过的后穴，Eduardo后腿踩住Mark的肩膀，嘴里呜咽着像是被弄哭了。Mark继续舔着，舌尖还试图像阴茎那样戳进去，害得Eduardo胡乱踩它的肩膀和脸，身体又因为刚才大量的运动站不起来，只好张开双腿乖乖任由Mark舔得干干净净。如果肚子里含着太多精液睡觉，它会很不舒服的。  
Mark终于停下，帮助Eduardo把身体翻过来。它们抖了抖毛，Mark走到左边检查Eduardo伤口的情况，全都已经结痂了，接下来会有两三天它将独自捕猎，不过它很乐意这么做。  
Eduardo温顺感激地叫着，转过来舔着狼王的脖子和下巴。它们走到洞穴最里面的位置，这里很少能吹到风。Mark卧下来合上眼睛，在Eduardo沙沙的、温柔的亲吻中酣然入梦。

 

作为婚礼主持，Sean内心是拒绝的。如果你曾被这对新人设下陷阱，关在里面两天滴水未进还不敢吭声，你也不想来为它们送上祝福。可谁让Mark是狼王，Sean只有敢怒不敢言的份。  
凛冬来了。Mark和它的群族即将度过一段艰难的岁月，和它的伴侣Eduardo一起。不过寒冷过去之后，又是春暖花开。

 

END


End file.
